The Anniversary
by Marquis-Love
Summary: A very special day for Crowley and Aziraphale. Slash and fluff.


**Disclaimer: **These characters are not mine. They belong to Gaiman.

The Anniversary

By ways of whether the sun the came up that morning or if the grass remained green, it was a very normal, regulation sunny day. The birds sang, the ground rodents skittered around and the bugs and butterflies flitted about just like any other clear day. And though the earth spun as it had just as any other day, it was quite far from normal. Because how many times is the marriage of an angel and a demon celebrated?

They had decided, Crowley and Aziraphale together, that it would not be a large party. It was their first anniversary and they had picked up on the human tradition of throwing some big shebang only about every 10 years or so. And, in an act of maintaining his demonic façade of wishing to do away with all the fluff of such an occasion, Crowley had urged them to simply have a dinner together. But Aziraphale knew better. He knew that despite Crowley's hellish origins, he was gentle, caring and even sweet in his way. So he knew his bid for a private dinner went beyond his proclaimed displeasure about a party.

So Aziraphale busied himself in the flat's kitchen for the day. Sure, he could simply speed up this process with a bit of wincing things into happening, but there was a certain satisfaction of laying out his feast that he prepared with his own hands. He had spent the late morning, after waking to a note on Crowley's pillow that he had gone for the day and would be back by 7:00, combing through cookbooks for the right recipes. Yes, the note's vague nature of the note did worry him just a bit, but there was no reason to fret. Aziraphale had settled on garden salad with roasted almonds and raspberry vinaigrette, rosemary pork roast, cheese risotto, crème brulee and champagne. Red wine was more sophisticated, but champagne, with its celebratory connotations, was better suited for tonight.

So after a trip to the local market, taking an advantage of a sale on a pack of lilac candles, Aziraphale was ready to begin. As he swept around the kitchen, he ran through the things needed for tonight: a white table cloth, matching candles, wine holder, ice, wine glasses, silverware, plates, napkins and of course, his present for Crowley had to be placed somewhere at hand.

Aziraphale will admit, should you ask him now, that he did cut a few corners in making dinner. No human could've prepared all of that in the time he had. A little more heat added to oven, a little bit of speed added to his hands was all really. He was working so intently that he almost didn't realize that the clock's hands were drawing very close to 6:30. But just as he sprinkled the last of the almonds on the salad, he spared the clock a glance, untied his apron, and waved the mess away and ran to put suitable clothes on his body.

He set the table, put the champagne bottle in the iced bucket and laid the food out on the table in covered plates. Surveying the spread, he realized what he was missing: music. Vivaldi would be an excellent choice. He turned the charming classical music on just as the clock's hour hand touched 7:00.

Quite true to his word, Crowley came in at that exact time. Aziraphale turned from the table, setting down his gift behind his back and smiled at Crowley as he came in. He was wearing his usually black suit.

"Hello, my dear." Aziraphale said warmly.

"Hello, my angel." Crowley stepped forward, holding a package in his right hand,

and kissed his love. They embraced and savored each other's lips. As they parted, Aziraphale exhaled a rapt sigh. Their eyes met and they both smiled at each other.

"Would you like to eat dinner? You came in just as I was finishing off the table." Aziraphale said.

"Bugger that!" Crowley said in his ribald tone. "There are so many other things I'd rather do with you than eat." He drew his angel close and kissed his neck.

"But darling, we agreed to this." Aziraphale said chidingly. "And I spent all day preparing this meal." He looked up in Crowley's eyes with all the wordless pleading he could muster.

Crowley looked over Aziraphale's shoulder at the candle-lit dinner. He looked back into his husband's face and smiled.

"You're right. Let's eat then." Crowley said. "I haven't had anything for four days and I'm curious to taste food we didn't order in a restaurant."

Giggling, Aziraphale broke their embrace with a peck on Crowley's lips and indicated for him to sit. Aziraphale stood at the side of the table and dished out the salad as Crowley poured the wine. Soon, they were chatting and laughing over Aziraphale's little feast. Crowley gave him many complements, including guttural, which Aziraphale received with blushes, smiles and thank yous. Then it came time for their presents.

Aziraphale picked up and handed the small ribbon-tied box across the table to Crowley as he finished off his last spoonful of crème brulee. Crowley smiled curiously and took the gift. He untied the ribbon and opened the box. Taking the lid off, he gaped at the contents. He reached down and lifted the key from the box. The logo on it was the unmistakable Mercedes Benz.

"You got me…a new Benz?" Crowley was almost speechless. Aziraphale just grinned at him. "Bloody hell, Angel." He was looked down at his plate, unexpectedly flustered.

"Well, you rather fond of your old one and I thought I'd just give you a more modern model." Aziraphale knew Crowley's fondness for certain earthly things. Cars were one of them.

"I…I don't know what to say." Crowley said. "Except, thank you, angel." He reached across the table and picked up one of Aziraphale's hands and kissed it.

"I love you." He said as he placed a similarly wrapped gift in Aziraphale's freshly kissed hand.

Aziraphale opened the gift and put his hand to his heart in an effort to calm his swelling heart. It was a locket, a circular one with a pair of angel wings etched on it. He opened the locket and gasped at the picture inside. It was a picture of their wedding day, as they kissed. He looked up at Crowley with a slight tear forming in his eye.

"This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever given me." Aziraphale said with a heavy and thick voice. "I love you, Crowley."

"I love you too, Aziraphale." Crowley said as I got up and walked around behind his angel. He lightly took the locket, draped it around Aziraphale's neck and fastened the clasp. Aziraphale turned his head as Crowley's lips found his. Crowley was about to kiss him again, when Aziraphale stood.

"I have to clear the table." He said shakily and very flushed. "I'll only be a moment." He busied himself with picking up the plates as Crowley stood with amusement. It was infallible that Aziraphale would want to take care of business before pleasure.

Aziraphale carried a stack of dishes into the kitchen and Crowley followed him with the left over dinner trappings. They could hear the sweet tune of Vivaldi wafting in. As Aziraphale thought away the refuse and put the last of the dishes away, Crowley came up from behind and hugged him with his head on his shoulder. They just stood like that for a moment until Aziraphale turned and embraced him.

"As much as it may be uncharacteristic for your kind," Crowley said slightly teasingly. "Would you dance with me?" Aziraphale looked up into eyes and his hands found Crowley's.

"Lead me in this dance, my love." Aziraphale said.

"But first, let's find something more fitting." Crowley winced as the song changed to Can't Take My Eyes Off You by Frankie Valli and they began a sauntering dance. They melted into each other, it seemed. It was a rhapsody. They were both lost in the sensation of being in each other's arms as they danced to the love song. They spun and dipped around the kitchen. They had begun to levitate ever so slightly, shimmering with the blue nimbus glow. When the song had concluded, they kissed deeply and held each other close as they lightly returned to the ground.

It was with one fluid motion that Crowley swept Aziraphale off his feet with startling strength. With a cry of surprise, that Crowley carried his love into the bedroom. They laid down on the bed, side by side, willing away each other's clothing. Embracing once again into a body-entangled kiss. And such things grew into larger activities until the early hours of morning.

-0-

As the sun rose and laid a swath of light across the bed, Aziraphale was laying his arm wrapped around Crowley, his head nuzzled into his neck and shoulder. Crowley woke and felt his angel so close. His kissed Aziraphale's forehead, causing him to sleepily snuggle closer. They laid side by side, their bodies intertwined, still chasing the last remnants of sleep.

"Happy anniversary." Crowley whispered belatedly. Aziraphale opened his groggy eyes and peered into Crowley's face.

"Happy anniversary, my love." Aziraphale said softly as his kissed Crowley and they both drifted back to sleep.


End file.
